


Little Spidey

by DeviantClovet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, My First Smut, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Rough Kissing, Secret Identity Fail, Sexual Tension, Smut, Twink Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantClovet/pseuds/DeviantClovet
Summary: Peter is nineteen and fully immersed in the college life. At this point, even when being around the Avengers for as long as he had, most of them had never seen his face before. (Well, except for Tony). What are they going to do when a young twink in spanx and a crop sweater they don't recognize comes waltzing in talking on phone about NSFW topics like its a regular Saturday afternoon?
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 76
Kudos: 685





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a smut Fanfic and i hope everyone likes it. Obviously Peter is older in this because i wanted him to be in the more college i-don't-care-sue-me mindset for this fic XD. I've never done this before so i hope you like it. I'm also very much dyslexic so it you see bad errors i must apologize!! i try my best!

The week had been hard and Peter felt it in his muscles and bones when he twisted and turned in his bed, trying to stretch out his sleep-induced body. He had passed out as soon as he'd gotten out of the shower last night, which was almost easy because he'd stayed in the Stark Tower and Mr. Stark always had the nicest everything. This meant silk sheets and feather pillows that could swallow him whole and it was an utterly large difference compared to the brick of a pillow he had at Aunt May's. Yet, at the moment, it hadn't struck Peter that he was physically in the Stark Tower because he'd never been in this part of it and only once in a blue moon would he even be there in the first place if it weren't for his long-term internship with Tony.

When Peter finally got the motivation to sit up and yawn he rubbed his eye's, reaching his hand to the bedside table and tapping the screen of his phone to check the time. _12:30pm. _He'd slept in quite a lot longer than he normally would and a refreshing feeling washed over him because_ I don't have shit to do today, thank God. _He smiled and walked to the restroom to wash his face and finish his daily hygienic procedure. With not a care in the world he stepped into his favorite pair of little spanx. They're black and form-fitting, and glide slightly up his hips to hug his taught little tummy exposing the bottom half of his tush. He grabbed his pink crop sweater out of his bag and threw it on. The back of it read: _Kiss me, Daddy. _And slid his feet into his fur house slippers.

Peter smiled at himself in the bathroom mirror, turning every which way to check out his tight ass and firm legs. He'd shaven them the morning before and made a mental note to apply more moisturizer later in the day. His hair was a small mop of curls that he hadn't cared to fix. He thought he looked cute and gave himself one last grin before he grabbed his phone and headphones, leaving the room.

As he was walking, searching for the kitchen, he was distracted by tapping through his phone, bringing up his contacts for a three-way call to his best friends. Plugging in his headphone's he tapped the _Call_ button and slid the phone into the spandex of his hip when it started to ring. He soon became occupied with digging in the refrigerator. 

Within the first couple rings both Ned and MJ had picked up.

"Peter, what's up dude?" Ned said automatically before Peter got a word out.

"Where the fuck did you go last night," MJ shot in and Peter giggled at that. There had been a party off campus that Peter really wanted to go to because both his friends were able to attend and it wasn't very often that that happened either. Peter couldn't remember meeting MJ's girlfriend either. He knew he was going to get an ear-full because of it too . It was a crazy though, the experience, Peter knew it was, but not much of last night was coming to him yet and he was surprised he didn't have a banging fucking headache right now.

"I'm fine, I made it home somehow," He laughed again, pushing past the apple juice in the fridge to reach for the orange juice.

Unbeknownst to Peter, off across the kitchen where the dinning area was located, The Avengers and many others were sat in utter fucking surprise watching this boy, who, by this point, didn't know who the fuck he was rattle off on the phone like its some regular ass Saturday. The hero's were eyeing each other and Tony found that he couldn't speak, completely confused and taken aback by what he was witnessing that he couldn't even respond to the questions shot his way. He was completely speechless and it became more apparent that Peter didn't know they were there, mostly based on the fact that he hadn't heard them speaking moments ago.

The brunette boy was leaning into the fridge, the only thing showing was his ass as it looked like the fridge had swallowed him whole. No one had made a move to stop the younger. No one moved from their place as Peter obliviously chatted away.

"Oh my God, Michelle, i _so_ did not do that. No-" a pause, "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! i wouldn't do a body shot off of Flash if you paid me a million dollars. Those jock-types don't bathe properly.”

Peter giggled and then blinked twice, stopping momentarily to listen, almost frantic, "Tell me i _didn't_\- fuck, Ned. _UGH_." before slamming the jug of orange juice down on the counter. By this time he had kicked the fridge door closed and was leaning up to open the cabinets for a glass. His body practically on display and the shows of a well developed abdomen was presenting itself. Unconsciously, Thor found himself licking his lips, almost uncomfortable at the presentation in front of him. Tony was sitting at the table to his left and he'd notice the other had completely stopped typing mid sentence, fingers frozen and eye's intensely focused. A small sigh was heard to his left by Loki, who was otherwise not interested but still kept his mouth shut. But even Natasha had shifted in her seat.

"Okay, let's be fair Michelle, I didn't know what your girlfriend looked like and to be honest I still don't," he was giggling again. Tony found it endearing. It was a complete one-eighty compared to what the genius knew of the younger. Normally Peter would wear a button down, face serious when he was with Stark in that eager-to-learn kind of way and always respectable. Tony even assumed the younger man didn't have any friends just by how much he studied and the older man almost wished he had.

"Are kidding me, i don't always have to be with you when you do those things, you know," The boy cocked his hips placing a hand on his side and his face was scrunched in disbelief, "No- NO! first of all, the last time i went to that shop with you, you got too shy with the worker because you thought he was hot and to be honest, i didn't think he was _that_ hot. I don't know why you invited him." Peter pursed his lips and opened the orange juice finally, "i don't even feel bad for you because i told you not to talk to him again. And also, he was super creepy kind of asshole so it's not surprising he fell asleep during sex." The younger watched intently as he poured the liquid into his cup as to not spill it. "This is why i only fuck older men. No one our age knows how to use their dick. I get more orgasms out of my vibrators than I do any of the fuck-wits we have classes with. It's honestly like the prostate doesn't exist to them." 

Tony choked, peering around the table. Everyone looked to have a slight blush on their cheeks and Tony was beginning to have a semi. Loki found himself glancing at Thor who, in all the years the God's have been through with each other, fighting or not, had never outright heard something so salacious before, especially coming from someone as young as Peter. There was a tension around the room. The adults knew they should stop the younger, but out of spontaneous lust they let it continue. Fury had crossed his legs under the table and Stephen was gnawing his lower lip.

"What have i told you before, hm?" he asked a matter-of-fact, "If you can't call him Daddy, then don't fuck him-" Peter put the juice away and shuffles around the counter, feet moving comfortably across the floor, gracefully so. He could feel the jiggle in his backside as he did and his hand came down to run up his thigh and smooth over the tight fabric of his shorts. He leaned forward grabbing at the food bowl. "Michelle, it's great advice and I think you're a hater."

Peter could feel MJ rolling her eye's, "Yeah, whatever, not everyone likes old men like you."

"i don't like old_ old_ men. That's just gross--"

"Yeah, really fucking gross," Ned chimed in.

"I mean, the perfect age range is like thirty-eight to fifty-two, any older than that and it's almost like their jizz comes out in spurts like baby powder. Any younger and they might still be virgins."

"That literally doesn't make any fucking sense," MJ said.

"Look, i haven't been fucked in like two months and I've been edging myself to death since my last ass-pounding so pardon me if i sound a tad delusional." Peter picked up a banana and began to peel it, taking his first bite of food of the day. He heard Ned laugh for the other but Peter was all sass right now. He was irritated, sexually frustrated, and near desperate. "Do you even understand how hard it is to conceal a boner in my spider-suit? It's the hardest shit I've ever tried and i'm studying fucking Biochemical Engineering for God's sake."

Everyone at the able suddenly stopped fawning and gawked. it was like a loud chorus of thoughts, all saying the same thing: _Is he Spider-Man?!_ and then: _Oh my God it's Spider-Man... _and his friends know his identity...

"i wouldn't know."

"Yeah, we know, because you have a fucking vagina and aren't surrounded by hoard of fucking Daddy-material everyday." A realization soon struck Peter and he stood up straight. "Did you guys see who i left with last night?" It was quiet on the both ends and peter spoke up again, "Because i know i didn't sleep with Flash- i know what his house looks like."

"No," they both said in unison. Ned began, "I've always wanted to ask you though, what is it like working with all those hero's?"

"You mean my sexual frustrations or the fighting?" Peter didn't remember whose house he was in, but the subject had changed rather quickly.

"uhm.. have you seen them naked?" Peter cackled at that almost losing a bite of his banana on the counter. 

"i actually wanna know too." Peter never understood why Michelle tended to shy when asking stuff like this. She was the one that took him to buy his first dildo after all.

"Uh.." He wasn't sure how to phrase it, "No i haven't seen them naked but everyone know's what they look like with clothes on. I've had fantasies though," he began truthfully," I mean, everyone loves Mr. Stark right," Tony froze in his spot, nearly mortified, "but I've almost slipped and called him Daddy at least three times, you know? he has so much power and influence it's almost as if he's begging to have a sub. his hands- fuck his _hands-_they're so rough of years of use and his voice, how gravelly it gets when it's late at night and he's noticeably tired but refuses to stop and sleep. It makes my knee's weak and all i want to do is fall to my knee's and have him face-fuck me until i literally can't speak. I'd do anything for him.

"Captain America is huge, you know what i mean," There was a solitary snort from MJ, "So, if you think about it he's probably packing a hefty cock." Steve covered his face in embarrassment, not willing to make eye contact with anyone at this point.

"And Doctor Strange, how fucking good he is with his hands. Apparently he was some kind of famous surgeon so could you imagine what it'd be like to get fingered by someone who is known to be good with their hands. It makes me weak to even think about it. And don't fucking get me started on Thor, he's a fucking God for crying out loud! He's got to know some shit about things! he probably has really good stamina a-and he's so strong too- I sometimes find myself wondering what it'd be like to let him pound it out when he's angry, take me from behind you know, because my body heals so quickly i'd be able to take how rough it'd be; last for ages." 

"You're right, but i couldn't handle Thor," Ned filtered the silence through Peter's pause, telling him to continue.

"But among all of the hero's there's one person I literally can't stop fantasizing about. It's constant-everyday almost." Peer smirked. "Bet you can't guess," he said slyly.

The group sitting around him had been so pulled into the conversation that even they were wanting to know who this person was. It was already awkward at the moment, so much so that you could cut the tension and pheromones with a knife. The silence noticeably put them all on edge. Just wanting to know more about who this supposedly innocent boy-wonder they'd encountered, one in which sounded so innocent that the word 'Sex' couldn't possibly be in the boy's vocabulary. They were astonished, intrigued, and hungry in a way that hadn't been awakened in a while. That part had been true though, too much evil, too many people causing ravage to the peace that the last thing they thought about was self-care. 

Peter had fooled them all. For scientists, doctors, clinical genius's- people who pride themselves on knowing everything all of time. They didn't know this. And for some of them it irked them, offhandedly kick starting a libido that had otherwise been dormant. Just the sight of Peter in those spanx, eye's taking in every note of slim curve of the younger's back- _Fuck_\- it had made them realize, each alike, that they were missing something so important and it became even more apparent as they juggled around each other in irritation and borderline rage almost all of time. 

"Who?! tell us!" MJ tutted.

"Yeah, tell us already,"

Peter could feel his eye's close, bites his lower lip and slides his hand slowly down the front of his short to squeeze his cock through the fabric. "Every time i think about him it makes me so wet. He's a fucking dream. Everything about him makes me want his cock so badly that I've cum myself at the thought of him, but it all seems so fucking far out of reach, he'd-" Peter gasps at the pressure of his hand against his now very hard dick. 

It was like watching a porno. Most of them had hard-on's and now none of them were covering themselves up because what was the use? None of them stopped Peter, which meant that most of them wanted what was happening to happen. They could hear the sigh's Peter released, watched his thighs twitch and his head fall onto his arm covering his face against the expensive marble counter. The orange juice was never touched and the banana lay forgotten right next to the glass. 

"Guy's," Peter barely whispered, "I want him to fuck me so bad i'd give anything for him to even look at me in some form interest. He's what i think about when people fuck me. i-I wanna be his fucking pocket-pussy, want him to tell me how to ride his cock the way _he_ like's it. " A small moan emits itself through the phone. It wouldn't be the first time they have had phone sex with each other but this circumstance was different, it was like his friends were getting off to the thought of him being dominated by an unknown person. Being the voyeurs that they are, they know exactly what Peter looks like in those hot compromising positions.

"I wanna be his pet, want him to take me on every surface i see, wanna suck his cum from his throbbing cock until he's dry and can't possibly give me anymore." Peter was getting himself off, his hole was aching to be filled, "I want my hole to be permanently stretched to the size of his cock, want it to be perfect fit but i wanna be tight for him." the brunette was begging at this point, face flushed he let out a cry, a frustrated cry of want and desperation that almost made his legs collapse beneath him as his mind throws images of his perfect man swirling in his deepest desires. He was panting, fingers massaging around the head of his dick making him jut his hips forward, a spasm every now and again. "Guy's he so fucking hot with his stupid smirk, so powerful, and so unaware of my existence- i-i don't k-know if i-i can.." he was close, ultimately.

"Peter keep going," MJ whines, heavy breathing sounding through the earphone's. Peter heard a satisfied grunt from Ned's end. When had they really started touching themselves?

"I-i'm .._uuugh_ God, _Fuck. _I just want y-you to fuck me.. why w-won't you even.." He bit his lip harder between words, and a sob came out. He rubbed himself with more enthusiasm, "_Ah~ ah~ ah~_" His legs were wracking, barely holding him upright and the brunette still didn't know he had an audience, a very attached set of audience, well except for one of them, but they were too into to it to notice his indifference. 

"_Oh~ ah~ ah~_" his voice was reaching his octaves at this point.

"That's it, Peter," MJ encouraged, about to finish.

"Ah~ _dammit_!..." He gasped, "Ah~ Fuck! _LOKI_~" Peter came, the cum dribbling down his inner thigh noticeably moist and he ran his fingers down in between his legs and got his tips sticky with his cum. He brought them to his mouth, tasting himself before his legs trembled and he couldn't hold on. He collapsed onto the tiled floor, his back hit cabinet, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he opened his eye's; his fingers were still in his mouth and eyebrow's scrunched in fear.

And that's when he finally saw them all there, watching, gawking, heated. His heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't have been more surprised and embarrassed. He instantly wanted to puke. _He was in the Stark Tower_. And standing there, right behind his mentor is the man of his fucking dreams who witnessed him tear himself to piece's and masturbate to the thought of him. Peter wanted to cry for real now.

Loki gave him a look he couldn't pinpoint and it made Peter want to disappear. The God's arms were crossed over his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Loki's head cocked to the side, "Did you just say my smirk was stupid?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Gods, someone help Peter the disaster gay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to start off by saying: thank you for reading!!!

No one moved. As the hero's peered down at the dreadfully unsettled nineteen year old it seemed as though he was so in shock that he literally fainted on the spot. Peter had never went through something like this, not even when Flash started calling him Penis Parker when the bigger boy found out that peter was gay. His body lie slack against cabinet and his fingers had fallen from his mouth.

"Oh my god," Natasha said, in shock herself, because honestly she saw Peter as a little nephew and it was unnerving how turned on she was, "Oh my God... i-i have to get out of here-there's no way.." She got up and left the room with Clint following close behind. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and the arrow-slinger had quick hands to place themselves around her waist. It was going to be a long night for them.

"Oh my," Loki said, smiling, "The little human passed out, what a mess."

Tony whipped around real quick, "Could you not be an asshole for two seconds?"

"Well he's not my underling. Is this how you teach him to behave?" Loki's accent thick in amusement.

"Brother, please." Thor was exasperated. Not because someone has said those things about him, people said salacious things about him all of the time. The key word is 'women'. Not once had a male openly expressed sexual interest in him and especially not one he felt he had a hand in molding. Compared to the God peter was just a child.

"What even the fuck just happened, Tony?" Fury looked utterly scandalized, "Why the hell did you not stop him?!"

"Well you didn't stop him either, " Loki wouldn't quit, "You're all quite to blame for this. If you'd have made yourself known none of this would've happened."

"Dammit Loki--" Tony had finally stood. Stephen was gone, and so were most of the others. Bruce had stepped out before Natasha and Clint. Bruce was always so much more of a prude than the rest. "I didn't recognize--" _No, wrong start,_ "I was too in shock, i didn't expect anything like this to happen. He didn't really strike me as-He was drunk and I-"

"Fix it," Was all Fury said before leaving. The meeting was undoubtedly over. 

They all heard Loki chuckle, "What? You don't find this even a bit amusing?" and Thor whipped his head around

"Of course not, Brother!"

"I think you're just jealous because i was the one who made him cum. I can't help that i got the beauty _and_ the brains." 

Loki was immediately being griped at by the two and scoffed, "For as concerned as you seem to act none of you have made a move to help the boy." He walked over and grabbed Peter's phone off the floor yanking the headphone's out. He was hearing tell-tale sounds of his friends shouting at him through the phone in attempt to get him to respond. He pressed it to his ear, "My," he said, "the both of you do shout quite loudly, but i'm afraid it's to no avail. Young Peter is no longer conscious so your attempts are no longer required." He hung up the phone automatically, not even waiting for MJ or Ned to respond. With a wave of his finger's Peter slowly started to float from the ground, hovering and rescuing him from a future kink in neck. His slippers were lost to the floor though. They'd be picked up later.

"Um, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony shot.

"Taking him to bed, unlike you, i can keep level-headed."

"I don't want to you taking him anywhere, i can't trust you, i'll kill you if-"

"Tony, please," Thor tried, "My brother means no ill-will by this." 

"Really? The God of_ Mischief_ means '_no ill-will_'? How stupid can you possibly think i am?"

Loki was nearly taken aback by this, "I beg your Pardon?" The raven-haired man laid his steely eye's toward Tony. "I thought we were past this Stark, I've only tried to kill you twice, you should be over it by now." He immediately brushed it off though and started walking, the boy gliding lightly through the air behind him.

Tony took a step closer, "Oh we are, but this about the kid and i'm not going to let you have a chance to-"

"To what exactly?" Loki was about to lose his cool, "This kid of yours wants you to fuck his brains out, wants to call you 'Daddy' and i really bet you can't handle the fact that my name was the last on his lips before-"

"Hey! Stop!" Thor intervened, voice booming, "I understand where you're coming from Tony but Loki doesn't have a reason to hurt the boy. Peter will be fine so please- it's been a tense last hour, let's save any bickering for when we're all calm." At that, Tony gave the raven-haired man one last glare before stalking off to his workshop. Tony needed to get away. It occurred to the billionaire that almost father/son relationship that he and Peter were on the verge of having wasn't what Tony had suspected it to be. Why hadn't he notice these things about the younger? Did he not pay close enough attention? Tony shook his head and his thought's began to swirl down a dangerous path. He'd made sure to break open the liquor cabinet later. 

"Brother.." Was all Thor said, the blond man's voice was almost pleading. Loki scoffed and turned, face blank and he was back to being unbothered. Of course he wasn't going to hurt the boy. Human's were fickle creatures, nervous and lead mostly by emotion. Loki didn't seem care for it all that much but at the same time was almost flattered by how the boy behind him seemed to be infatuated by him. Whenever he would try and take over worlds he would want the same reaction of submission, same undying obedience that the child had acted upon but the context was just all wrong. He didn't particularly _dislike_ the boy but he also wasn't all that affected by his lust for him either. The God's footsteps were slow and relaxed as he made his way, hands clasped behind his back and peering into rooms trying to find the correct bedroom for the little spider.

He stopped to a room that had a filthy looking torn up bag sitting by the foot of the bed, "Ah," he praised in success and placed the younger on the bed. Maybe he hadn't gotten a good look at the boy before so he took his chance now, noting everything he could take in. The lithe but muscular figure, firm thighs he finally had the chance to examine after watching them quiver at the thought of the God. It made Loki reach down to settle his palm over the smooth skin knowingly avoiding the dried semen. He snapped and a damp cloth appeared between fingertips. He could've willed the mess away but then he wouldn't have a reason to feel the younger. The God wiped the boy down in slow strokes as his eye's traced down more of the taught flesh.

He grabbed Peter from behind the knee and bent his leg open and paid regard to how flexible the spider-ling was; The leg open against the bed with ease. "You're quite soft aren't you. Rather limber." The statement wasn't meant to be answered but rather there to state a fact. On the last cleaned stroke he discarded the soiled cloth. His eye's flashed up to the boy's face and he was still out cold. Loki's fingertips, barely grazing, almost like the feel of a breath of brisk cold air, dragged their way up Peter's exposed hipbone and dipped into his stomach. The warmth nearly overwhelming and it caused Loki to twitch in an unsavory feeling of alleviation. The boy was so youthful, skin subtly tanned yet of almost impressive contrast to Loki's own. The God took his time tracing the vulnerable ribs of the younger before moving to his cool fingers, which hadn't left the boy's body, in it's journey up Peter's body and briefly leaving once reaching the younger's collarbone. 

Peter's arms were at his side and his head was tipped back, lips parted slightly. He brushed past the angular jawline and eased the back of his fingers against the gaunt of his Peter's cheek, admiring his high cheekbones. He momentarily thought of touching Peter's lips, but only to test the softness, and rejected the thought immediately. Loki then flipped his hand over pressed on the boy's face, turning it more toward the bed and hastily dug his finger's into the silken, sandy curled locks. Loki determined that he liked how soft yet so sharp the boy looked. 

"Wake up," The God said in a thrumming tone. Within a second Peter was gasping for air and the embarrassment flooded his body like the impact of his heart against his rib cage. Peter's chest was rising and falling with such mirth and Loki, for the first time, could feel bad for someone without it being fueled by pity. His eye's were blown like saucers, eyelashes still damp form tears, face pleading in fear at seeing the God above him.

"I-i, Lok-" He was a babbling mess.

"Hush," The God whispered, his expression softer than usual. He smirked, "You put on quite a show, didn't you." He knew the little spider wouldn't reply so he curled his finger's deeper into the sandy locks tempting a uncharacteristic sigh to leave the quivering lips. The sound was followed by a squeak and Peter immediately clung his finger's to the end of his sweater attempting to pull it down to cover himself. Peter left Loki's gaze and his face began to redden.

"You can't stay in these soiled clothes now can you." Loki pulled his chin over, "Look at me. Let's delve into that dirty little mind of yours for a moment." Peter was almost too afraid to look at him, but a flash of eye contact was all Loki needed to complete the task. "Ah, i see." He spoke, strategically bypassing compromising images of himself in the boys mind. With a slow wave of his other hand Peter's spanx were replaced with a pair of dark green panties with lace and pastel booty-shorts to cover them. One of Tony's white MIT sweaters appeared on his body accompanied by small silver necklace with Avenger's logo on it. "Hm," The older quirked his brow, "Something's missing," Loki squinted his eye's slightly and flicked his fingers again. White thigh-high socks with two black stripes at the top found themselves snug against Peter's skin and his slipper's that were left downstairs appeared on his feet.

"One last thing," He winked at Peter, who blushed deeper. Loki took his hand away from Peter's chin and grabbed the smaller's wrist for a moment before letting go and exposing a small bracelet hanging comfortably above the boy's right hand. It was gold in color and Loki made it out of the same metal his helmet was made out of, like piece's were taken from the helmet itself. On the small plaque of the bracelet read Loki's name in Asgardian, not that the younger would know that, and an emerald was placed above his name as an accent, tying it together. When he dropped Peter's arm it landed limp and the God finally stood up straight. 

"Until next time, little Spider," He smiled, speaking lightly and disappeared quickly before the younger could get another breath out.

Peter couldn't move. He was stunned, not even scared anymore, and a little horny again. "What the fuck..."

_Peter, Tony has informed me to warn you about your language_, F.R.I.D.A.Y. rang through the intercom. 

"What?! really?" He was astonished and had the will to swing his legs around to sit up.

_Yes, Peter, please kept it PG-13._

Peter scoffed.

_I heard that._

"Well aren't you sassy today." 

_That is correct, Peter._

"I can't believe this!..." Everything suddenly hit Peter at the same time. So many people who he had looked up to had seen him in all of his sick glory. It was a reluctant feeling and Peter didn't think he'd be able to come back from it. Was he going to lose his internship? Did everyone view him differently now? Of course they did, who was he kidding. Peter closed his eye's and ran his hand up and down his face as the back of eye's were laced with pressure. He wanted to cry again.

He bet they hated him. Bet they didn't want to see him anymore. Bet they were disgusted. But there was nothing he could do anymore. He couldn't go back in time. He couldn't fix this. He'd have to deal with the repercussions for his actions and it killed Peter on the inside. He'd already lost so much in his life that losing what he considered a second family was absolutely dreadful to him. And it was all because he was a little fucking slut. Peter had scooted through the Five Stages of Grief rather quickly in about forty-five minutes before he had the energy to stand.

He decided the first person he needed to apologize to was his mentor himself. "Hey F.R.I." he said weakly, "Is Mr. Stark mad at me?"

_Tony's vitals are normal. Nothing suggests emotional distress._

"Can you tell me what he's doing?"

_He is currently working on his suit._

"Okay, thank you." That meant Mr. Stark was in his lab.

_Anytime, Peter._

He walked in small steps, wobbly legs carrying him unwilling to the elevator to begin his decent to the lab, having F.R.I.D.A.Y. send him straight there. He then looked down and fully took in his outfit. He didn't know why Loki had put him in his favorite outfit. To be honest, Peter wanted to be in a sweatpants and a baggie hoodie so he could pull this strings and hide his face if something went south. He'd thank the God regardless, that is, if he could face.

The elevator door opened and the sound of loud music immediately hit his ears, spiking a reaction from his enhanced sense's. It was too loud, but he scrunched his face and pushed forward. The older man's back was to him and Peter bit his lip, really _not_ wanting to do this, but he took a deep breath and step forward. He briefly wondered if Tony knew he was there, if the AI had warned him, and if not he could just turn and run away. _Oh yeah, that was a better idea. _Maybe he could just leave and not come back for a while, save this moment for a more dramatic, rainy day. As he turned back around to leave the music suddenly turned off and Tony spoke without looking at him.

"Don't even think about it. Get over here." His voice was gravelly, deep, and sharp. A sound Peter heard only when the older man was frustrated or upset. _F.R.I. you fucking...- right, Pg-13._

Peter was shaking but listened regardless, head down and a shameful feeling crept over his skin causing him to get goosebumps. When he found himself within arms-length of the man Peter still didn't look up but shut his eye's harder, preparing himself for a scolding. He'd seen Mr. Stark get upset and to Peter it was scariest thing he'd ever witnessed. He'd never thought that he'd ever be on the receiving end of the man's fiery rage though.

A moment of silence went by and Peter was about to say something when Tony suddenly shoved everything off the desk in a bout frustration. It made Peter flinch and he was about to run when he felt a pair of strong hands lift him by his waist and place him on the work table. "What?-" Peter was taken by surprise but immediately shut his mouth when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller. One arm was wrapped directly around his waist, pulling him flush to the older man and the other arm was placed between his shoulder blade's and pressing his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "Mr. Stark.." Peter whimpered. Peter could feel the pressure rise behind his eye's again and tear's were threatening to fall for umpteenth time today. 

"God, Peter," And that's when Peter smelt it, the thick stench of liquor wafting around them, but Peter hadn't seen the bottle. He knew what Mr. Stark looked like while drunk so the older must have just started drinking but his enhanced ability to smell made it seem stronger than it actually was. They stayed like that for a long moment before Tony ran his lower hand up the bottom of the MIT sweater to caress Peter's warm waist. 

"Mr. Stark, i can explain," He said, trying to lean back.

"Explain what, baby?" Peter's eye's grew wide, unable to speak. He shivered at the petname. "Hm?" Tony took Peter by the jaw just like Loki had and made Peter look at him, "Look at Daddy when he's speaking to you." He then shot his gaze up to look Tony in the eye's. "That's better." The older said and leaned forward to kiss the younger on the forehead before pressing another kiss to his temple. The kissing continued down the side of his face and Tony's hand slid its way to grope the exposed flesh of his thigh. By the time Tony got to Peter's lip's and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to them the younger was a whining mess, his cock hard in his tight shorts. "You wanna show Daddy just how much of a good boy you can be?"

Peter nodded, flush.

Tony stepped back, "On your knee's."

Peter didn't think twice before sliding off the table, lip bitten, and pawing at the older's crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments if you wish!  
ALSO! when i was typing the part of Loki and Peter in the bedroom i was listening to the song 'Be Calm' by Hwasa and 'Drift' by Galimatias and Alina Baraz and i think it really helped me fit the mood. It's snowing where i'm at so writing right now feels nice, so i hope you enjoy :) <3.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed but some of the Avenger are still on edge. Will they come around to get to know the real Peter?

Three weeks have passed since the day he pretty much ruined his reputation with the Avengers. Tony, though came around pretty quick. After the nice face-fucking Tony has spent more time in Peter’s personal bubble than before and calling him pet name's. Peter loves it. He also love's the fact that he doesn't feel the need to change his clothes every time after class before he heads over to the Stark tower, which is nice. It save's him from lugging around an extra pair of clothes all of the time and it's just over-all convenient.

Peter never takes off the bracelet that Loki gave him, finding himself matching his outfits to it and even adding more dark greens to his wardrobe. Bought with the money he now constantly get's from Tony. A sugar daddy? Maybe. Whose going to complain? Not Peter, that's for sure.

Peter was sitting in his anatomy class, running his finger's over the small metal plaque with the odd symbol's on it. Every time he does his minds drifts to the God, but this time it's more like a weeping _want_ rather than a chaotic _lust_. He doesn't find himself popping boner's all over the place because of it, he still does, but now context matter's. The harsh reality of the situation had hit him like a sack of bricks and he's still catching his breath from impact. Peter had only witnessed the indifference in the older and It almost made him sad, but with a weird twist of emptiness, as though he missed the God in a reluctant-love type of way. An unrequited love type of way.

He let out a sigh, now unable to focus and when it was time to leave he picked up his new backpack, one Tony had replaced the old torn-up one with. It was a nice grey one with accents of red and a 'Stark Industries' logo in the center. He was strutting in his skinny jeans that had gaping whole's in the front, that honestly had less fabric than sensible, a dark green belly shirt reading 'Let's Be Bad Together" and a grey cardigan he stole from Michelle.

"Hey, do wanna go drinking tonight?" Ned asked, popping up next to Peter on his way into the commons to get a candy bar. 

"Ned it's a Wednesday! and No!," Peter shook his head, "I'm still feeling the after-effects of what happened that morning. God! i'm still mortified." Peter felt a wave a embarrassment wash over him, "I have to finish some Anatomy bullshit anyway- I hate that class so much! Mr. Stark wants me to look at some modifications on my suit too." He say's that and nearly flinches due to the fact that he hadn't been on patrol for a while. He could feel himself getting restless because of it.

The other boy laughed, "Glad i was able to avoid that shit."

"That's because you're an English major! What are you gonna do with that anyway?!"

"Peter," MJ sighed, holding hands with Liz, "Stop being a hoe and complaining. Not everyone is a genius." 

Peter scoffed. He wasn't a _genius_. He just wasn't stupid was all. Now Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark were genius's. He's not on that level yet. He still has a ways to go.

"Come on, "Michelle said leaning her head toward Liz, "Let's leave this drama queen and get some lunch. Do you guys wanna come with us?"

Peter flipped her off and shook his head, "Have fun finger-fucking each other under the table, ladies,"

"Will do, Disaster Gay with Daddy Issues he noticeably projects onto his mentor. See you this weekend!" With that they spin around, Liz giving a small wave and a cute smile. "Kay, love you bye!"

"Love you, bye!" Peter called after them. He then tuns to Ned who is cackling and Peter gives him a dirty look.

"What, It's true," Ned raises his hands in defense. Peter left him there after getting his candy bar.

He made it to Stark Tower with outward silence and chaotic swimming thoughts. Since what's happened Tony has been nothing but lenient with the smaller boy. Peter takes his time, is often less serious and sometimes spends more time doing his homework rather than being in the lab with Tony. For some reason though, he finds himself all over the Tower now instead of just in the lab. And that's what Peter is aiming to do now, knowing that if he put's off his anatomy homework he's not going to get it done by his next class.

He slung his bag on the counter and pulled his cardigan off taking out his notes grudgingly. It was about two hours in and he found himself laying face-first into the text book, brain throbbing against his skull and a familiar need to ball his eye's out. "Please God," he started, "Please help me, i don't want to do this anymore. People don't need all of these bones anyway. I mean, i want to pass the class but how am i supposed to know every single bone in the hand. They're just there okay? I'm not going to need this information in five years. Someone just please stop my suffering."

Unbeknownst to Peter, both Loki and Thor had appeared out of thin air via Loki's power at the prayer. They were silently watching as the younger babbled on and made certain to speak up soon.

"Like, i could probably function without all of these, right? I could just not do the assignment, I could still get an A, right?"

"You know, child," Loki began, and within a millisecond Peter shot up straight so fast out of being frightened that he nearly fell out of his chair. His heart had felt like it stopped and he found himself attempting to brace it with his hand against chest. "You should really be specific with which God you pray to because all God's in the vicinity can hear you." Loki squinted down at Peter's sheet's, "And for such a trivial matter's it seems." Peter made a note to _not_ pray to the God's less he could possibly embarrass himself anymore.

"Loki, don't be rude, Peter here needs help!" Thor gave his brother a firm pat on the back. Peter seemed to notice that the God of Thunder was either over what had happened weeks ago or he was just hiding his discomfort . Loki, though, still didn't seem to care either way.

"And you believe you can help him with his homework?" The God of Mischief gave the other a look of disbelief with his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-well i-i" Thor was stuttering and Peter decided it was time to get out of his seat and greet them properly. 

"No! no- it's okay," He stepped over to them, both God's loomed over him almost intimidatingly, "I-i can do it myself. I was just stuck on a hard part and i got really frustrated, i mean, no one need's to know this information, right?" A nervous giggle fell from his lips and he looked away. 

Peter didn't notice the way Loki's eye's were raking down his body. First taking in the green top and then the exposed flesh of the boy's abdomen. What Peter saw as judgement was truly intrigue and Loki noted the shift in the tight muscle of his obscenely exposed thighs. He also noted that the younger was still sporting the bracelet he made for him. _Intriguing indeed. _

"What are you _wearing_?" Loki then asked in borderline abhorrence.

Peter looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious, he raised his hands to his chest in lightly clenched fists, "My clothes?"

"I'd hardly call those clothes," Peter couldn't see through Loki's nonchalant, almost irritated behavior. _Did he find me disgusting,_ Peter thought.

"It must be the latest fashion for the Midgardians," Thor suggested. All Loki did was give him the_ 'Really? Can you be anymore stupid?'_ look.

"For as riveting as this may be i'll take my leave. I no longer wish to waste my time with inadequate company and Banner of all people require's my attention." Loki flicked a finger and disappeared immediately without letting Peter get a word out. Thor seemed as though he were about to say something also but he just sighed.

"I must inform Tony of my arrival." The god turned to leave. Peter knew F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already done it for him though and shot his hand out to grasp for the other. He acted without thinking and immediately regretted it. His honed abilities left little time for him to process his movements. Thor stopped and turned his head slowly at the feeling of his hand being held and gave the younger a questioning look.

"Uhm.." Peter was about to say something but instead acted again by hugging against the God from behind. Peter's body flushed hard and he couldn't shake the fact that he needed to apologize. It's been three weeks since he's seen most of the Avenger's when it used to be nearly everyday. Peter knew it was time to start mending what he'd done. "I wanted to apologize for what i said about you and what I've done." He mumbled into Thor's back.

The older pulled Peter away and the younger nearly felt dread seep into his skin before he felt himself being pulled back in again, only this time Thor was facing him, returning the hug, "Do not fret young one." He gave a lazy smile. "You were just caught up in the moment."

Peter then looked up at him," no, i meant everything i said." 

The God squinted his eye's for a moment as if he hadn't heard what the younger said and then the realization dawned on him. "You..you meant it all, young Peter?" 

Peter only nodded. And something flashed through Peter's mind as he realized that Thor hadn't once shown any initiation to let go of him or outward disgust. _Could i get him to actually do it,_ Peter's hoe mind thought. He hadn't slept with anyone since his face-fucking and honestly that's the only thing Tony seemed to want from him, so if he could get in this God's pants that would be _fucking great. _

Peter licked his lips, knowing the older hadn't stopped looking at him, "Yeah, every single word." He whispered.

This is how Peter ended up on the counter on his back taking it like a fucking champ. He'd been so lonely lately that he constantly stretched himself out at night either through his favorite dildo or one of his butt-plugs so the God didn't experience much resistance during penetration. Peter realized Thor had almost no self-control and used it to his advantage.

"Ah~ah~ah~" _Fuck,_ Peter thought, _oh God yes_. Peter hadn't felt that full in so long. And there was something about seeing such a man looming over him, using him to the fullest. Peter took joy looking down at the hands of Thor, one of which covered the entire expanse of his stomach, thick, strong finger's pressing him against the counter holding him down while the other hand squeezed the back of his thigh pushing his leg up against his chest. It was mind-numbing watching the God take pleasure in his flexibility that it sent a shock of pride vibrating in his chest.

They were loud, not intentionally, but the feeling was too overwhelming, too wild and Peter basked in the over-stimulation like it was setting his body on fire. Wet slaps of skin and the often guttural growl falling from Thor's lips had him on cloud-nine. The God had a sheen of sweat glazing his forehead and chest that the younger wanted to lick from between the crevice's of the older's abs, watching them flex beneath the skin at every thrust. He licked his lips and laid his head back against the counter, letting Thor have full rein as his eye's fall shut. When his hands fell above his head the fingertips of his left hand connected with the gold bracelet on his wrist._Fuck, Loki. God!_

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum- i'm gonna!-" Peter's orgasm had hit him so hard that his eye's crossed and his back clenched itself into an arch hard enough he began to cramp. Thor had finished on his stomach and Peter reached down to help guide his cock. He couldn't think straight for a moment before he realized Thor was speaking to him.

"Huh?" He said, winded, fucked out.

"Why do you have a bracelet with Loki's name on it." Peter didn't know how to respond so he shrugged, again, barely registering what Thor had said, and after getting cleaned up Thor said his goodbye and left to speak with Tony; A smile on his face. Peter's shirt had stayed on but Thor had ripped his pants off and now they weren't even wearable. So he limped his way to the room slowly to slid a pair of SI sweats on and looked himself in the mirror.

His curls were a mess and his face was still flushed. His breathing was much more calm now but you could tell from the rise and fall of his chest that it seemed he were still chasing his breath. He was glad Thor hadn't marked him, not that Tony or the other's wouldn't find out considering Peter is making himself free rein at this point. But the younger didn't particularly want it and he didn't know why. The one thing he noticed though was that Thor hadn't once tried to kiss him and Peter was thankful for that also. And still, the younger didn't know why.

Peter took his time to calm down, eye's finishing its way across his appearance for anything that'd immediately give himself away when something caught his eye. He squinted at the object around his neck, _I didn't wear a necklace today_. He hooked his finger's around it and pulled it out from underneath his shirt. 

It was gold with a pretty emerald as it's show piece. He raised his right hand realizing it matched his bracelet. Had Loki given him another gift? Peter felt the equivalent of butterflies in his stomach when he touched it and smiled to himself. Had this been on him the whole time? 

He decided to change his shirt too, leaving his dirty laundry on the floor and left the room. When he came back to retrieve his unfinished homework Michelle's cardigan was still in the same spot even after most of his stuff got shoved aside for other _activities._ He gathered up his stuff and was fixing his sheets to be in a neat pile when he looked closer to his work. All the answer's had been filled in, in Peter's handwriting, things he knew he hadn't written. His homework was finished. At that moment his hand flew to softly grasp at his necklace and another smile graced his lips.

"So you've achieved in lying with my brother," Peter jumped and spun around. He needed to come to terms that even with his Spidey-sense's Loki still seemed to cloak himself from them, leaving him utterly undetectable and, in worse situations in Peter's case, vulnerable. "Did I frighten you?"

Peter didn't respond. All he did was continue to clutch the necklace in his palm, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are you wondering why i'm here?"

Peter then nodded slightly. His eye's wanted to cast down. He didn't want to look the God in the eye's, not after what Loki knew what he did, not that the God _wasn't_ ever going to find out anyway.

"Was it not you that said, and i quote, 'Fuck, Loki. God'." The color drained from Peter's face, "Well, i am here, am i not?"

That stupid smirk was firmly pressed onto the inside of Peter's eyelids when he blinked, attempting to escape for just a millisecond. Loki's cocky attitude always seemed to express that he had something to hold over you and when the God said through the silence, and through Peter's unwillingness to speak up, "I've noticed you're becoming a little more comfortable with the Avenger's than an intern should." Loki stepped forward at this and Peter was frozen at his stop. Something close to fear was bubbling in the bottom of his stomach. "Why is that?"

Peter didn't say anything. Loki took another step toward him and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Hm?" Another step. And another. Peter still refused to open his mouth.

He was now close enough to whisper in the younger's vicinity, "Why do you feel the need to whore yourself out, little Spider." The God's head tilted, eye's raking down Peter's appearance like he's tearing him to pieces with his mind and there was nothing Peter could do about it. Peter felt one of his hands clenched at the bottom of his shirt finding some way to ground himself through the situation. The younger could feel his demeanor begin to slip and a weak whimper left his lips unwillingly. "Do you like being used? Do you like.." And excruciating pause extended itself as Loki finally ruptured Peter's personal space leaving him unfortified in the on-coming danger that is Loki, The God of Mischief. "..Being the object of someone else's pleasure?"

Another whimper left Peter because _yes that's what i want to be,_ and he felt himself squeezing the necklace harder between his fingers. Loki was leaned down, face barely centimeter's away as he thoroughly examined every detail he'd seen before and catching new one's. In all honesty, Peter looked as though he was going to explode.

"Tell me little Spider," Another smirk and Loki now looked Peter directly in the eye. Brown saucers staring into searing green mischievous ones, "Why are you holding your breath?" Arrogant. So fucking arrogant.

Again, no response and an laugh escaped the older's lips, face smug as he leaned back. Loki disappeared with a flick of his finger without a goodbye.

The breath he was holding released itself in a sigh.

Peter didn't know he was holding his breath.

Peter was exhausted. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't really know how to slow down. Loki know's this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! :)

Loki sat undisturbed by his surroundings. He slouched himself in the conference room with the other, select few, Avenger's. Tony had his hologram up and flashes of light were skidding across everyone's view. Loki, however, was reading a book. He wasn't _not_ paying attention but rather only focusing on tid-bit's he found the most important. He personally didn't need to be there and wished he weren't but Thor had insisted because of his prior work with Dr. Banner. Those day's he hated the most because he ended up explaining Asgardian technology to a human that was considered a genius for his time.

"Loki, are you even paying attention? This has to do with an oncoming threat?" Strange had quipped.

The God rolled his eye's and sarcastically closed his book, fake smile reaming his inside's, and laid it on the table. "Why don't i just kill them all? Would it not be easier that way?" The raven-haired man heard a faint gasp catty-corner his position across the table. Peter had his knee's in his seat while the rest of his body laid on the table to get a closer look at the holograms; His head rested in his hands. The boy sported a pair of black cotton shorts and dark green panties that were positioned further up his tips than usual. The large grey hoodie he was wearing had fallen off one shoulder exposing his collarbone. Loki hadn't seen that yet. He noted his necklace dangling outside the hoodie and every now and then Peter would grab onto it or move the gem around. 

The younger had a sucker in his mouth that was turning his lips blue and he stared at Loki with saucers, sucker then falling slack in his mouth.

"Brother, i thought we talked about this. For you to be allowed on earth you're not allowed to kill anyone, and that is final!" What was he? his father or something? Loki scoffed paying no heed. 

"Hey Petey Pie, can you run to my office real quick and bring me the blue file laying on my desk. I forgot to grab it when I came down here." Tony had asked him without looking at him, rather being distracted by a small comment Banner made while pointing at a trajectory outlay in the holographic blueprints, those of which showed the entire landscape of the east-coast. Peter left the room immediately with compliance and Loki wasn't the only who ogled the younger boy on his way out.

A thought crossed Loki's mind in an instant._ Obedient_. Peter was so_ obedient, tractable, amenable,_ How ever many words you want to use for it-_ pliant- _In more ways than one. But what the younger was not, was _meek_. Peter was not gentle, nor quiet or easily imposed upon. He was tactful when with any one of the Avenger's regardless of mentor-ship or the like, mischievous, assertive in suggestive tone's. Shamefully salacious, Loki had noticed, actions speaking mountains above the hill's of his voice. Eye's like a crow's when tone's reached an offending twist, a situation too quick to be turned around, but the younger, just like his superb reflexes, is quick to snap like a fragile branch in the dead of winter. Peter _liked_ to be dominated. Peter _didn't_ _like_ to be controlled.

Loki turned his head back, eye's narrowing at the male's surrounding him. Judging them, thought's bounding from one aspect to the next. Things that one would generally find appealing for a potential mate. Loki is... _flexible_ in his tastes and so yes, he _could_ see what Peter finds so intoxicating in the men he surrounds himself with. But Loki was not like any of these men. For starter's Loki was not_ jealous_ of them, he knew he was better, by far more superior. He had pity for such weak minded and emotionally driven individuals. Emotionally driven though meant connection and Loki's lack of connection meant he was detached at the seams of crucial moments. It wasn't so much of a big deal. That is, until he wanted to manipulate someone. But peter? _Never_. Loki's gift's weren't just that, they were more out of a test of curiosity.

What staggered the mind of the God was the innate difference's between him and the Hero's. Literally one of the only things they had in common was that fact that they were all male. Peter likes men with power. Men with the capability to bring other's to their knee's, have people bowing at their feet. Some of the Avenger's didn't have the quality about them, one's like Banner, who may be powerful as the hulk but is timid otherwise. Peter doesn't choose his men willy-nilly. If that were the case then the younger would just sleep with his professor's but he doesn't. No, Peter wants to feel untouchable, he wants to feel the rather soft touch of otherwise relenting male figure's. Sure, Loki assume's many of the humans would like to sleep with the Avenger's.. but to be the only one? _My, my... He must feel so special._

The God didn't have much going on these day's so Peter's emotional fret with him was better than nothing. Loki had the opportunity to watch him closely and is now completely aware of how much the younger thinks of him. In saying that, the God couldn't read the boys mind, but rather know's by '_My God_' and '_Loki_" being a popular pairing for the younger. It seemed as though Peter didn't realize that Loki was _always_ around. That was how the God found him bent over a desk with the Roger's pounding into him while Stark was watching. He had the Avenger's wrapped around his little finger's.

So why does the young Spider have so much interest in the God of Mischief? Why does he blush at the simple glare of Loki's green eye's? Why is Loki the last name on his mind before Peter could even cum?

Peter's barging back into the room shook him out of the midst of his thought's. Loki immediately needed answer's for very complex questions, more than he was able to think through at the moment. When the younger came closer he stopped next to Loki to lean past him, handing Stark who he hadn’t realized was standing closer, right next to the empty seat. When the boy was about to walk over to his spot across table Loki reach out quickly and put a stone-hard grip on Peter's thigh. It was under the table, out of view, "Sit." He said it in a harsh, grating tone, a tone much to the distaste to of the younger. 

Peter sat in an instant, face flushed and caught by surprise. Loki didn't let go as Peter sat a mere six inches from the looming God. He rested his hand on the boy's thigh, waiting for Peter to speak up, test him, but nothing came. It was unlike what Loki had observed multiple times. He got his answer rather quickly. 

Loki, though, didn't remove his hand from Peter's thigh. He left it there like nothing was happening but he could feel the internal panic permeating from the younger. It made the God smirk devilishly, but not so obvious as to get caught. He tilted his head, pretending to focus on Banner's rant, and as he crossed his leg's he brought his hand up higher on the boy's thigh. When Thor began to speak Loki would comment, bringing the attention their way and when everyone was effectively looking their way he would spread his finger's, covering the expanse of supple flesh and squeeze. It was like taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit, because no one wanted Peter to associate with Loki, Peter knew that what was happening was bad, and Loki could feel the goosebumps rise on the boy's skin every time.

The God's fingers pressed inwards, groping more at the inside of the younger's thigh where it's the softest and most sensitive rather than the top. But he only moved his hands when the discussion and attention was toward them. Loki found a sickening pleasure in watching the boy suffer. Eventually Loki's hand had wormed its way in far enough that both Peter's thighs were hugging his hand. The warmth was starting to be nice, the God could admit, but the younger wouldn't stop writhing. Again, Loki basked in the way he was flustering the boy, his palm was knowing a half inch from touching his hard-on. Peter had his hands twisted in his hoodie and his breathing was beginning to reach a rather bothersome volume.

With a hard squeeze the sucker in the boy's mouth fell from his lips and clattered onto the table. Loki turned to him, "Could you stop moving, I am trying to pay attention and you're being rather distracting." Loki voiced this loud enough to catch the Avenger's attention, again placing the attention on them. Peter's sheepish demeanor was put on display and his movements had stopped instantly. When he met Loki's eye's they were pleading 

"Hey, Pete, why don't you come sit by me," Stark smiled and patted the spot to his left. But Peter swiftly shook his head, one hand reaching out to grab his sucker to pop it back in his mouth and the other pressing onto Loki's hand. _Interesting_. "Okay, whatever, I was going to let you play with the hologram." Stark teased attempting to bait the younger, "But i guess you don't want to.” Peter _loved_ playing with the holograms but he gave he mentor a pained smile and stayed put

Peter didn't even listen to his mentor when Loki had him in his grasp. That was information the God could definitely use to his advantage. Without looking toward him Loki said, "Good boy," And the God could hear a soft whine sound and then Peter was rubbing his thighs together, Loki's hand being hugged and massaged by the smooth flesh. The hand that was on Loki's grabbed at the place between his thumb and forefinger like it was trying to find a place to hold on.

After thirty or so minutes of feeding off the humiliation of the other Loki finally tugged his hand away. He could sense the dejection of the smaller boy, like something of importance had been tugged from his clutches. And Loki did it on purpose too, because the younger couldn't make a show of reaching for it unless he wanted the other men in the room to notice. And that was a big no-no. As far as that was concerned though, Loki wasn't scared of them, they were weak compared to him, but seeing Peter tip-toe around them like this was humorous to watch.

He was now bored though, and hour had passed and what they were going on about now had nothing to do with him anymore. There was one more thing he wanted to test before upon his own business for the day. Standing and he announced, "I'm leaving. I no longer wish to be here." None of the Avenger's commented, but nodded instead, feeling satisfied with his contribution to the conversation thus far.

He could've teleport away like he normally would've but this time he took the time to walk out of the room. All because he couldn't test his last theory of the day if the young Spider couldn't catch him. When the door clicked behind him he virtually counted the seconds, making halfway down the hallway before he heard the tell-tale sound of the door clicking open behind him. _Gotcha_, Loki leered but didn't turn around, only continuing to walk. When he made it past the threshold at the end of the corridor he lazily made his destination the kitchen. It was odd, yes, but his destination had to _not_ make sense, because that would confirm his suspicion that the young Spider was inevitably following him. 

What? So he wanted to humiliate him one last time, could you blame him? The kid was too easy to manipulate and he was the God of Mischief after all. He sauntered over and grabbed a glass of water turned around leaning against the sink. He could hear the patter of Peter's footstep's getting closer. The God's feet were crossed at the ankle's, one arm folded across his stomach and the other propped above holding the glass to his lips. He knew he looked good, the Midgardian clothing he wore today, a black turtle neck and slacks had for some reason gotten him a lot of positive attention that day, some of which he wasn't used to.

He peered over the glass, waiting for the boy to fly around the corner and when he did Peter nearly tripped over his feet at the sight of the God. He apparently hadn't expected the other to be there, and right in the spot where Peter had literally passed-out out of embarrassment.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" The God inquired.

Peter wore the same pleading expression as he had moments ago in the conference room. Again, unwilling to speak in front of the God, or more like _couldn't. _His bottom lip was worried in between his teeth as his knee's meet each other and uncomfortably rub in an attempt to get friction. The younger opened his mouth slightly and a pant left his lips.

Loki raised a brow and tipped his head back with an unimpressed expression, "Well? Out with it" His tone was rough and annoyed once more, trying to pull something other than chagrin from the boy. The foolish, school-girl attitude someone only had when they had a crush on someone. Loki almost thought it was pathetic, and _would_, but Peter intrigued him. Stirred something inside of him that hadn't in a long time. 

Upon further examination, Loki's eye's cast over the younger in mock judgment, forcing Peter in a state of submission.

"Do you find it humorous to test my patience child?" Loki then sat the glass down, stalking over with a hardened expression. It was semi-threatening, "You do realize I could kill you right now and your little hero's could do nothing about it." The statement sounded like a menacing promise, but the even by the way the God had said, he hadn't meant it. Only more-so to scare him off. 

But Peter didn't move and didn't look scared. A pained, wanton whine released itself in the form of a gasp from the Spider as he reached down with the ball of his palm pressing it to the head of his cock in an endeavor to find release. It was then that he knew that Peter liked him because he was utterly and undoubtedly _dangerous. _ When Loki stopped about a foot from him tears were already streaming down the boy's face. Loki knew what it was like to want something badly, but_ not_ to the point of tears and he knew the younger was by far not sexually frustrated. The God of Mischief decided he liked being desired this much. _Must i put him out of his misery?_

He grasped Peter by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye, "_Speak_."

"P-please.. i-i w-want." Peter could barely talk through his tears. The first words Peter had even spoken to the God and he couldn't get them out without making a mess of himself. _How pitiful_. But just like an obedient animal Peter had listened to him. 

Loki teleported them to Peter's room, the boy's knee's nearly buckling from the action, not being used to anything of the sort. Before the Spider's leg's could give out he pushed the boy onto the bed. Peter's breathing was ragged, chest inflating like he couldn't get enough air to fill his lungs. "I know what you want, little Spider and to be honest, i do not know if i'd prefer to be with a harlot." Loki wanted to laugh at the expression on the boy's face as he sat up. He was definitely going to fuck Peter, but watching the younger writhe in desperation never got old. "What makes you so sure i want to touch something that's been so used?" 

By this time he was at the foot of the bed, his hand's were in his pocket's and his normal aloof demeanor was wanting to crack. Peter, though, had seemed to finally lose it, because the last comment out of his mouth made the boy crawl to him on all fours and begin clawing at his abs, small hands gripping hard at the front of his shirt. Loki rolled his eye's. "_Speak!_" 

"Please! _Please_-" Loki raised an eyebrow looking down at the feeble boy as he entreated the older, "_Please fuck me_\- I can't- _I want it so bad! Please!_" The tears had never really left the younger's cheeks. Loki decided he liked them tear-stained.

The God smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally get's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's i am soooooooooooo sorry. The holidays literally mess everything up for me! i'm back though! i hope you like!

Peter nearly wheezed, finger's tugging desperately at the stretchable fabric of Loki's shirt. All of his self-control flew out the window because _when am i gonna have another chance like this?_ Shamefully pleading and the prime example of someone he didn't think he'd be. And all because's he's obsessed with something he's not supposed to have. With _someone_ he isn't supposed to have.

Loki scoffed at him, "You expect me to put any effort through?" The God didn't look phased, "To be frank, I don't even think you're worth my time."

"No! _No!_\- i mean, i am, i just-" Peter's mind was going haywire because if he didn't play this out correctly then he'd lose his chance entirely. He calmed his breathing immediately and blinked a couple times, licking his lips had been a habit. "I just," He then leaned back on one hand, completely letting go of the older, and slowly tilted his head back letting the hoodie fall off his shoulder more thoroughly. The other hand followed as he leisurely but coquettishly made his way backward on the bed. These movements sparked conviction inside Peter as he wasn't looking directly at Loki and could focus, "I want to make you feel good," 

Was he really trying to seduce a fucking God? Yes. Did Peter have a better plan? No. Was he going to work for that dick? _Yes_. 

When the younger's back finally hit the headboard he slowly opened his eye's and tried to be indifferent by the lack of feedback he was getting and pushed forward. He sat up on his knee's and dragged his fingertip's, easily feathering them against the opposite side's of his waist and taking hold of the end of his hoodie. As gracefully as he could he pulled it over his head; His necklace fell against his chest. The cold of the room hit his skin making his body shiver and his body flexed itself, the muscle's of his stomach peaking above the lining of his shorts.

He watched as Loki's eye's ran themselves across his body for the umpteenth time, most of those time's had been unbeknownst to him, but he basked in the attention that, at the moment, wasn't judgment but a flicker of desire. _Desire_. Loki looked as though he _desired_ him. It made Peter's heart skip a beat. _This wasn't enough, _"Please let me make you feel good," His voice was feeble. He'd do more begging. Knew Loki liked people at his feet beseeching him.

The God stepped over to the side of the bed slowly. Peter didn't discern Loki's inability to stay calm. Peter didn't know a lot. The Spider moved over to be right in front of the God. Loki stared for a moment before pulling a hand from his pocket and placing it softly to the side of the younger's cheek. As his thumb stroked the soft skin Peter leaned into the touch. The boy's eye's fell shut and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Loki knew the boy didn't just desire the God sexually, but more so in a romantic way, and the God didn't think Peter would admit it. But Loki's been in his head. He's seen things. Thing's that made Loki realize that it wasn't a _game_ anymore. It was more than infatuation... so then, should he fuck Peter like the other's or should Loki _make love_ to the boy?

Lust without love is so lonely, Loki knew.

So he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's lips. After which he slid the hand that was on the boy's cheek down to tap the center of Peter's chest, green aura swirling about the fingertips like visual music notes thrumming to a song of tranquility. Peter fell back lightly to the bed and all the pent up emotion's were wiped out like they'd been torn from his chest. Peter had never felt calmer in his life.

"Loki-" He tried to whisper.

Loki brought a finger to his lips in a _'shhh_ ' motion. Peter listened, watching as the God finally took his other hand out of his pocket. Everything was so gentle, so _not_ like the God himself, and Loki took his time like he'd done the previous encounter by bringing his cold finger's to the exposed ribs and dragging them down ruminatively. His finger's breached the top of the cotton short's and with both hands he tentatively pulls them off the younger leaving the green panties to stare back at him. They were different from the pair that Loki put on the boy a while ago yet they were just as striking and beautiful against the younger's olive skin.

Peter instinctively spread his leg's allowing Loki to fit between and the God pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He wasn't as muscular as Thor but he was definitely built and by the look on Peter's face he was more than pleased. Loki grabbed a hold of both thighs pulling them around his waist as he put a knee on the bed and leaning forward. The boy looked absolutely delicious to the God, faux innocence and sharp eye's included.

Loki went to press his lips directly to Peter's neck, tongue tasting the skin that he admittedly wanted to lap up and mark. The younger moaned and squirmed more underneath him, small hands coming up to brace themselves against the God. One of the hands found itself on Loki's shoulder squeezing momentarily, groping the paler skin between it's fingers. Loki raised his left arm and placed it on the side the younger, elbow bent so he could balance himself while his other hand clutched Peter's thigh tighter. His kissing continued, tracing his way down the supple skin until he pressed his lips against Peter's panties.

The God could feel the thrumming of Peter's heart in his chest, the flashes of goosebumps that arose when Loki had touched or grazed an area much too sensitive, and twitches of his hips as the older explored. Loki left mark's all down the boy, he didn't know if he crossed the line from just '_making love_' to _'being possessive_', but who could blame the God anyway? They all knew Peter belonged to him. More-so now than before. The boy wanted to be touched, felt, filled in any way he could possibly get. Anything Loki would allow him to have. But it wasn't that way with the Hero's, oh no, Peter didn't really feel the need to beg with them.

"Loki, please,"

From his position Loki peaked up at the younger. Peter had the back of his hand pressed to his mouth trying to cover some of his face. "Speak," The God had caught on pretty quickly with this one, knowing the younger would please him. 

"Can- can i suck you off?" The boy stammered.

A smug smile graced the God's face as he leaned to stand back up. He momentarily waited for the younger to catch expression, hoping it'd speak for itself but those cute, pesky, little fingers were blocking the younger's vision. Loki then said, "What are you doing? _Earn it_." Which sparked a gasp and the younger scrambled up from his position and slid down to lay on his stomach, Peter's face only a couple inches away from Loki's crotch.

Peter propped himself up on his elbow's to gaze up a the older and Loki wanted to _die_. There was something so ethereal about seeing the boy in such a position. The younger reached to undo Loki's pants and when he finally pulled out the older's member he stared at it for a moment. The God could feel the hot breaths ghosting his sensitive skin and within the moment an almost malignant collision of inpatients and eagerness flood his bones did Peter finally give the bulbous girth of his head a faint kiss and firm lick. He then watched as his member slowly disappeared past the smooth lips

_God._ Loki let out a low moan and reached his hand down ran his fingers through the messy curls as he'd done before. The more the younger took in his mouth the more the God wanted to fucking lose it because_ fuck_ he so was good. And Peter made a show of it, making slow, tight mensuration's, turning his head to look up at the other. His eye's were half-lidded, eyelashes every so often brushing his cheekbones as he hallowed his cheeks. He drug his tongue along the length as if he were starving and moaned when he'd swallow it whole. The boy was drooling and Loki didn't remember a time when he'd been this hard in his life.

When Peter popped off though, the God almost gripped his hair to keep him in place, but stopped just in time to watch the boy roll onto his back with his head hanging off. The God quirked an eyebrow but the younger said, "Please fuck my throat," and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out. It made Loki break his demeanor, a smile cracking open he released a chuckle and said back, "I guess you deserve as much," and placed the hand that was previously in the curls to the center of Peter's chest, pressing splayed finger's, keeping him in place as the God abused the younger's throat.

After long Loki couldn't take it anymore, he was going to bust but not before he gave the younger what he'd wanted for so long. This is how Loki found himself on his back, an arm behind his head and a finger teasing the top of the younger's knee as he rode him fervently. Peter was leaned back, hands squeezing on the God's thighs as he gyrated his hips in slow meaningful movements, with an odd amount of ease and finesse, Loki noted. Peter was breathing deeply and the God noticed that when the younger would tilt his hips slightly to the right that he would let out a weak, high-pitched moan. His dick must've have been stroking directly against his prostate.

"L-Loki.."

"Hm?" The God was in immense pleasure, so much so that he'd been sated, only paying attention to the movement's and coil's of Peter's body. Sweat stuck closely and the grazing finger-tips came in contact with a wave of goosebumps across the smooth skin.

"Loki.... _Ah~_ Someone's..._Ah~_"

"Huh?" The God's brow's creased, eye's moving away from the toned stomach to see Peter barely looking down at him. Another wave goosebumps washed itself against Loki's hand.

"Someone's coming _Ah~_ Loki, they'll- _Ah~_"

In that moment the God wanted to roll his eye's because _of course his turn would be interrupted. _The kid's sense's were going off, Loki for a moment wondered why his sense's didn't go off when he'd made a clear fool of himself in the kitchen. And that's when he heard the footstep's, one person? No, two or three. Colliding to the floor in a hurried mess that could only be synonymous of galloping horse's.

_"Uuugh_, i'm _Ah~_ so _close_ I-" Peter gritted out, the sheer helpless eagerness in the boy made Peter's eye's well with tear's, "I need to cum- but they, they'll _Ah~_ ruin it-" His gasps were growing rather ragged at this point. Loki wanted to cum too, had for awhile honestly, but the God had a better idea, one that stroked his pride more than anything.

"My dear spider, don't stop on their account." He breathed out.

He saw Peter's concerned look and squeezed the younger's thigh in affirmation. Because _no_, this was definitely _not_ supposed to be happening. Peter wasn't supposed to be here, not with Loki of all people. But that just made it so much sweeter for the God. And when the footstep's finally took a halt near the door, Loki only had a split second to react. "Where do you want it?" he whispered, rushed. And as the door handle twisted Loki aimed a thrust up precisely to the perfect right tilt of the younger's hips, making Peter scream when the door busted open. Loki had formed a dagger in his palm pointing it at the three men standing in the doorway, eyeing them, as Peter came untouched on his stomach chest.

"_Ah~_ Cum in me please! _I want it all!_" His thighs were visibly shaking, tears meeting the bottom oh his jaw, and his bottom lip was red by being worried between his teeth, "Plea- _please_! Loki it's too much I can't-" He gasped again, seemingly unaware that the bedroom door had already been opened, "I want your cum so deep inside me!" 

Loki knew that if the boy had opened his eye's he'd be mortified but Loki, after all the years and lover's he had, he doesn't get bothered with such trivial feeling's. So he looked back toward Peter, dagger still aimed and threatened to be released as he growled lowly and released his own load into Peter's tight hole.

"Fuck, i feel it. _God!_ it's so good." Peter then arched his body forward, "_Yes~_ Can i have it all?"

"A tad greedy are you not?" Loki bathed in the stares, bathed in the realization of what just happened. He knew when Peter slept with the other's so he knew none of them were able to make him cum untouched. He also knew that Peter hadn't allowed any of them to cum in him. _My, was the God of Mischief so special._ Loki wanted to laugh. 

"Loki, i'm s-sorry, i-" 

"Hush, little spider, no need to fret," He whispered back, expression almost gentle but also a tad conniving. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give us some privacy? Not that I mind but the boy might think otherwise."

"Wha..?" Peter turned his head to the door meeting the eye's of his mentor first before it fully hit him that Steve and Thor were also standing there. Peter's eye's then jolted to the dagger in the God's hand and leaned over to reach for it, "Please don't fight! Ah!" When Peter moved his body the older's cock had been pulled from it's place, causing a rather discomforting situation for the younger and he toppled over in pain grasping onto Loki's chest.

"Well that wasn't very smart. Don't they call you a child genius?" 

Peter whined, "That hurt," As his chest pressed toward the God's, his face was on Loki's shoulder and his finger's extended to grasp the handle of the blade. Loki let let him have it. Peter then tossed it to the ground and Loki grasped the other free hand of the boy and yanked him to the side, away from the door and out of sight of the three Avenger's still paused at the threshold of the room. The younger made a sound of surprise but the God turned his attention to the men. He sat up, body still bare, and flicked a finger causing the door to slam shut in their faces. The show was over for him.

Loki twirled another finger and their mess was cleaned. His clothes had caressed itself back into the divots of his body like they'd never been removed but Peter had remained nude. "You should bathe." He said nonchalant and peered over at the younger. He knew the little spider had great healing abilities but as Peter was trying to edge himself off the bed his leg's collapsed beneath him momentarily. It was a struggle for him to get up all the way but when he did his head was sown as he sauntered to his private bathroom. 

Loki grabbed his hand before he could get too far, "Until next time little spider," He whispered and pecked the corner of Peter's lips knowingly. With that, the older teleported out and it wasn't until the younger was washing his hair did he notice the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. Completely made of emerald with no metal to be found and sculpted meticulously, perfectly fitting the younger.

After that day Peter hadn't seen Loki for several weeks. The height of his libido had been sated for a while, well maybe only a week or so before he'd craved more. He was sitting at the dining table with Michelle and Ned, paper's were skewed everywhere and a couple textbook's lay out, highlighted and abused by previous owners. Peter was listening as Ned was commenting on Michelle's answer for question twenty and he found himself not only peering at his own work, that he knew was right, but also fidgeting with the emerald ring.

Natasha, Clint and Thor were sitting in view across the way in the living room area, some of their conversation could be heard properly if Peter really focused, but Peter only gazed over momentarily. "The answer for twenty is Cognitive Dissonance," He said mechanically. The open concept of the rooms had left little to be hidden so Peter could see the way Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha's hip as she made a comment to Thor. The couple were sitting comfortably on the plush couch and Thor had chosen the one-seater catty-corner from them. The other couch was neglected along with the love-seat next to the window.

"You see?" Michelle quipped, "Peter go the same answer, so obviously it's right." Peter didn't realize when he moved the ring from his middle finger to his ring finger, twirling it around and moving it on and off with ease.

"Look, i'm not saying it's wrong i'm just saying that that is the answer to number twelve too so that's a little suspicious."

Michelle gave him a look of disbelief, "Or maybe you just got number twelve wrong too?" Peter giggled at that.

The younger heard Ned scoff as the arguing continued and Michelle reached over for Peter's paper yanking it away to point at it in Ned's face. His fidgeting with the ring had halted to a slow twist and as he was about to pull it off his ring finger to place it back on the middle finger it caught his skin, not leaving it's place. Peter then looked down at his hand. The ring had shrank, fitting his ring finger snug and his cheek suddenly went ablaze. 

Peter slowly looked up, the arguing was drowned out by the beating of his heart as the spider's eye's first went to the kitchen. He was concerned someone might have seen, although his ring literally didn't even make the list thing's his friends would be worried about right now. He peaked to his left near the living area again and he immediately noticed that the unoccupied love-seat next to the window was now occupied by Loki who was lazily reading a book that looked Asgardian. Peter blushed deeply again. turning his head away fast and hiding his hands away beneath the sleeve's of his sweater.

"Guy's, honestly, what are you yelling about in here?" Peter heard Tony’s question coming from down the hall. "I can hear you from the back and F.R.I.D.A.Y. says Peter's heart rate is spiking."

Peter cursed the AI.

When Tony reached the table Michelle immediately began to argue her case on question twelve and Tony lifted Ned's paper to read it and then at Peter's paper that MJ was holding up. His eye's were scrunched as he read and then compared. He barely wasted a second before he peered down at Ned, " How could you not know this is Code-Switching. Seriously, you're better than this." He patted Peter's best friends shoulder.

This made Peter busted out in a laugh, mainly to hide his heated face and maybe give him an excuse for his heart-rate problem.

"And you," Tony pointed at Peter and the younger's stomach dropped, "Could you write any messier? Honestly, i could barely read your handwriting, I feel bad for your professor's." He said and walked off to greet the other's. Maybe it wasn't his turn to laugh but all he could do was sigh.

Peter had missed the way Loki grinned over at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! i didn't really edit this because i was too excited to post it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions :)


End file.
